heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.23 - Morning Drinks
The sun is shining in the sky, which is only partly cloudy today. A slight breeze blows occasionally, once in a while making the forty-six degrees it is feel just a touch cooler. Sif has strayed from her normal area. Currently, she sits outside a small cafe in Greenwich Village. On the table in front of her is a tall coffee cup that has the word 'Traditions' written in elegant script. NOT the cafe she's sitting at. She does, however, have a portebello panini and fries sitting in front of her which IS from the cafe. The Goddess is dressed in a pair of charcoal colored skinny jeans, knee high black heeled boots, an emerald green sleeveless sweater with a thin black leather belt around her waist and a long sleeved shrug that ends just below her shoulder blades. As she idly pops a fry in her mouth, black hair is tossed over her shoulder as she looks through the magazine in her lap. It's almost as if she's waiting for someone. Maybe not though. Having gotten a recovery day to decompress from the mission, Jocelyn had decided to spend some time out in the city. She needed to move and be around people a little bit. Living people and not dead people or people who were shooting at her. Jocelyn was all for that. In defiance of the weather, Jocelyn was dressed in her blue tank top and a pair of black jeans. Then again, she might be messing with thermal energy around her. Or the fact that it wasn't negative forty-six degrees was making the positive forty-six degrees seem absolutely balmy by comparison. Regardless, Jocelyn had decided to head over to Greenwich Village to get herself something to eat. She notices Sif from behind at first, but doesn't say anything. Instead, the girl slips inside and goes to get herself a hot chocolate and a panini that could only be classified as 'The Works'. It had just about everything under the sun on it. She comes on outside. "Hi Sif. Mind if I join you?" she asks the goddess. A short way down from the cafe, two young women are exiting a little clothing boutique, giggling together. Fern leans toward Jubilee, her voice low as she glances back, "Jeez, maybe we -were- going to buy something. How rude to tell us to vacate the changing rooms!" The indignant tone of her voice is lost in another volley of giggles. She links her arm into Jubilee's, turning to steer them toward the cafe where Sif and Jocelyn have just met up. Not yet seeing the pair, Fern's voice lowers again. "So hey... you know that thing I asked you about? The ex and all.... I kinda didn't...." She stops suddenly, peering ahead, "Is that Jocelyn and Sif?" Jubilee, with her coat and tennies tucked awkwardly under her arm, is right with Fern, giggling and shaking her head. "Total dysfunction-palooza," she agrees, trying to hold her faded jeans up and button them at the same time. Someone was apparently a little slow getting out of the dressing room. "I mean, how do you know something's gonna fit 'til you try it on? And it's not like we didn't have money or anything. Can we help it if we were having fun?" She turns under Fern's guiding arm, smiling as she sees the cafe's signboard. "Nothing like a well-brewed cappucino to wipe away the Unfairness Blues," she comments. But then Fern mentions some recent advice. "Wait... you didn't listen... you're talking to /him/ again? The guy who ended up getting you kidnapped?" she asks incredulously, blinking at the redheaded actress. "Fern, are you... wha? Joce and Sif?" She looks ahead. "I think it is! Hey, you two!" she calls, her momentary anger forgotten as she practically bounces ahead, waving one arm enthusiastically overhead. The sound of Jocelyn's voice has Sif lifting her head from the magazine and looking up at the young woman. A warm smile curves the lips of the Goddess and a free hand motions to a free seat beside her. "By all means! I'd love the company." For now, the magazine is left resting on her lap and the to-go cup which is promptly brought to her lips. A sip later and silver-blue eyes are back on Jocelyn. "HOw have you been, my friend? Is your shoulder feeling better?" And then her name is being called out and she blinks. "By Odin's beard..." Her brows draw together and when she spots Jubille, understand registers in her. She gives a nod of her head. "I do believe we're about to have company, Lady Jocelyn." "I'm doing well, and it is healed, thank you," Jocelyn says. "Actually, some of what I learned on that trip by observation has let me learn something that will prevent a certain amount of similar issues in the future," the woman explains to Sif. She is about to say more, but then Sif mentions more company and the woman turns to look. She gives Jubilee and Fern a casual wave, gesturing for them to come on over. Though the woman then turns back to Sif. "Does he actually have a beard?" she asks out of sheer curiosity. Because, well, she'd been to the guy's palace now. She was curious if he actually had a beard! Perhaps Fern had spied their other two friends a moment before she brought up the subject of an ex? She would never try to avoid the wrath of a friend in such a fashion! Ok... yes, she would. Her arm releases the other girl's to 'helpfully' hook one finger into a belt loop of Jubilee's jeans and tug them up so she can get them fastened. "Those are cute underpants, where'd you get them?" Yes, she's still looking to supplement her wardrobe of boring white. All the while, she's leading them toward Jocelyn and Sif, and she flashes a bright smile (as opposed to what Jubilee might be on the verge of flashing) at the pair. "Hi!" "Is that a wave? Yes, I /definitely/ see a wave. I think we're welcome to join them," Jubilee comments cheerfully, watching the two on the bench as they get closer. Fern tugs on her pants, and she gives a little yelp. "Whoa, girl! Not so high!" she protests, pulling downward to counter that near-wedgie (and treating her friends to an accidental display of purple undies). Her smile, mirroring Fern's is just a touch embarrassed, if no less cheerful. "Heyo, Lady Sif, Joce! How's the coffee today?" Sif's head tilts for a second at Jocelyn. "Wha--Oh!" There's a bright laugh from the Goddess. "Aye, that he does. Full and white." Merge Odin and Volstaag and you've made Santa! Another sip of her drink is taken as she turns her eyes back to the two approaching. Standing, she removes the belt from her sweater and holds it out to Jubilee. "It would be my suggestion, Lady Jubilee, that you procure one of these." Because, really, Jubilee's panties are flashed more often than V.S. model's. A smile is given and a dip of her head. "Good day, ladies. Care to join us?" At the question, Sif's arches a brow. "I do not know. I brought my own from Traditions." "Good to know," Jocelyn responds to Sif easily, with a small grin and a shrug. Hey, she just didn't know these things, so the question made sense to be asked! "Hi Jubilee. Fern," Jocelyn greets the pair as they come up. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "Me, I'm going with hot chocolate today, so I'm afraid I couldn't tell you," the teenager responds. "How are the two of you doing?" she asks casually. Jocelyn just shakes her head and smiles at the belt comment. She'd made similar comments herself. Fern nods and still can't quite stop a hasty near-curtsey to the Goddess, "Lady Sif." And then less formally, "Hey Joce!" She giggles at Sif's suggestion for Jubilee but her blue eyes settle on Jocelyn. "Good here. Little sore though, started working out yesterday." While she's not in bad shape, she's definitely not in the fighting shape of her friends. And while she probably never will be, she's come to realize that she at least needs to make more effort if she's going to keep hanging around all the trouble magnets she knows. "Hey, I'll get us a couple coffees," she offers to Jubilee, knowing they take it about the same way... like a hot candy bar in a cup! She slips off for a moment inside, securing them a couple tasty beverages. Is that a blush on Jubilee's face? Could be! "I did have one, Lady Sif. But I completely forgot it when I got dressed this morning," she replies, setting her coat and shoes down so she can accept the offered belt. "Thanks, Fern... I should be up to drinking it by the time you get back!" She settles on the arm of the bench, mostly to keep her jeans up while she fastens them. "I'm good, if a little chilly. Can you believe Fern and I got thrown out of a store for trying on clothes?" she asks, stifling giggles. "I mean, isn't that kind of the point of having changing rooms?" Sif waits for Jubilee to take the belt then settles back in her seat with smile at Fern. She'll break the girl of it yet! Even if it kills her! "Hello, Fern, dear. Thank you for the cannolis last night. Thor adores them." She gives a small wave as the girl runs off for coffee. Her eyes settle on Jubilee. "Perhaps then, clothing with that stretchy stuff they put in pants and the like..." She can't quite remember what it's called. For a moment, her eyes settle on Jocelyn. "I cannot remember the name of it." And then her eyes brighten. "I am reminded, with all this talk of clothing, your gown awaits you in Thor's Hall." She means the apartment, of course. "Hmm? Cold? Oh, let me try something". Jocelyn draws in some thermal energy and lets off some small, invisible thermal bursts that lack any kinetic force to them, just letting it warm the area around the women. "Kicked out for trying on clothes? Really?" Jocelyn asks, looking over at Jubilee. There had to be more to that story, right? After all, how else were they supposed to know if the clothes would fit. Turning to Fern, Jocelyn nods. "Yeah, first week or so you're going to be pretty sore if you're doing it right," Jocelyn tells Fern with a casual nod once the woman returns from getting coffee. That was just to be expected, in her mind. "If you want, I can loan you a couple compresses. If you're stiff, try alternating hot and cold. I've got a rice pad I heat up for a minute or so in the microwave. Works wonderfully for the heating part of it," she explains to Fern. A nod is given to Sif. "Alright, I can swing by sometime today and pick it up then, if that's alright Sif," she offers. It's just a minute or two before Fern's back, handing a cup to Jubilee and taking a sip from her own. She smiles at Sif, noting, "I'll be telling Anita the good news when I go in today. It'll be a point of pride for the restaurant, to be on the feast menu." Jocelyn gets a nod, "Yeah. I was warned that I won't be happy with my teacher." Her head tilts at the rice pad suggestion, "That's cool. I have a heating pad... and frozen peas. But I think the rice pad would be awesome, if you have one to spare for loan. Thanks, Jocelyn." She moves to plop into an available chair, letting out a huff of breath. "Lycra? These have that... they just weren't fastened when I got pried out of that changing room," Jubilee explains, fastening that last button and then slipping that sweater-belt through belt loops. It's a little awkward, but she gets it done pretty quickly... just in time to accept that cup from Fern! "Thank you so much, Fern. My treat, next time." She nods to Jocelyn. "Honest and for true!" she replies, parroting Bugs Bunny. Beat. "Okay, maybe it had to do with the fact that we had, like, eight or nine garments each." Another beat. "And we were talking about our finds." Beat The Third. "And laughing. Kinda a lot." "No. It tends to stay in the waist of pants..," Sif frowns slightly, having the hardest time remembering the word 'elastic'. She gives a shake of her head, dismissing the thought. "No matter. I would still suggest carrying a belt with you." Of course, the explanation of -why- they were thrown out and a disapproving frown curves her lips. A brow arches at the two and the Goddess is silent for a long moment as she sips her drink. When she finally does speak, it's to answer Jocelyn. "You are free to stop and retrieve it any time you wish, my friend." And then she nods at Fern. "I am glad we could help and they are quite delicious." "Well, you shouldn't be happy with your trainer, at least while you're training," Jocelyn agrees as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "And not a problem. I'll dig through my supplies and bring one by sometime". How Jocelyn would find Fern, who knew? She was sneaky like that. Or she'd just ask Jubilee. "What have they started you out with?" she asks curiously. The woman then smiles a bit over at Jubilee. "Uh-huh...," Jocelyn responds with a small grin. Not quite getting the Bugs Bunny reference, Jocelyn lets it slide by. "I think I'm getting the picture," she comments casually. A nod is given to Sif. "Thanks Sif," she says to the goddess. "So, what have you been up to?" she asks the goddess. "I've been buried under a pile of things lately; haven't had much time to come out and relax much". Fern speaks up in their defense, "There was only one lady that had a problem with us." Of course, she happened to be grumpy AND obviously wealthy, so of course she won. "He started me out really just going over balance and stance. I'm sure he'll get around to beating me up, eventually." Which won't be new, except that it'll be him and not a clone of his. There's a glance toward Jubilee, perhaps a bit guilty, and she quickly brings her coffee up for another sip. "I /do/ try to," Jubilee says, toying sheepishly with the ends of that borrowed belt with her free hand. The other, when Sif frowns, lifts her coffee cup to her lips to hide another blush. Some days you just can't do /anything/ right. Maybe if Sif'd been along... no, probably not. The goddess just has this /gravitas/ when she doesn't approve. It's a definite bubble-killer. Jocelyn? Yeah, getting the lowered eyes and blush, too. She doesn't even glare at Fern. And she totally deserves it! The last time she was around this guy, it involved a kidnapping! As in her own! Sif watches Fern and Jubilee. Several sips of her mocha are taken and a brow is arched at them the entire time. It lowers when the cup dowm, however, and she says nothing more on the subject of their dressing room faux pas. The talk of training holds her attention for a moment before she gives a shake of her head. "I will never understand the way Midgardians train their bodies for battle..." It's an off handed comment before she answers Jocelyn. "Trying to make sure the details of the feast are handled. I was in need of a small respite and thus my current occupation of the table." For several moments it would seem as if the Goddess is done speaking and then, suddenly, "Elastic! That is the name of the stuff I was refering to." "How so, Sif?" Jocelyn asks, glancing over at the woman. She thought the training method was perfectly effective, but that was speaking from, well, a non-goddess point of view. That and she was always open to new ideas along those lines. She takes another sip of hot chocolate and looks back at Fern. "Ahh. Yeah, stuff like that happens I suppose. Only takes one crabby customer," she agrees. "Balance and stance are good to know," she agrees. "Important foundations to start from". A look is given to Jubilee, and she smiles. "Hey, cops weren't called, so things'll be fine. Speaking of, Doug has been getting on my case about actually going out and seeing movies. You want to go grab something sometime this week after classes?" she asks the girl. There had to be a decent movie playing somewhere in the city. Fern won't be able to dodge a 'talk' from Jubilee for long, but at least for now this is a nice respite. She too looks curiously at Sif. "I don't know how to use any weapons, so the only thing I really have going for me is learning how to take a hit, if nothing else. Hopefully I'll at least learn something about dealing one back out." And she's been promised a little training that will utilize the hammer she's chosen as at least a minor form of 'weapon'. Jubilee's sheepishness vanishes at Jocelyn's mention of movies. "Oh? Coolness! I'd totally love to! Does this mean you or Doug have a movie in mind?" She does love movies, preferably with lots of soda and popcorn. She giggles, hearing Sif's Clue Light come on. "That's it. And these jeans have it, it just didn't help at the time." She tugs her waistband far out to prove it. "I've been meaning to ask, have you taken Thor shopping for Midgard clothes?" Sif gives the question a moment of thought. "I should amend my statement. It makes no sense to me if one plns on fighting with a weapon. Fo hand to hand combat, It is all well and good, I suppose but once you have a weapon in hand, it is much different. The balance needed in hand to hand combat is different from that needed to weild a sword which is different from what is required to use a bow which is also different from that which is needed to use a spear or long staff and on and on." Another moment of thought before, "The best I have found to give a wider range of balance that allows one to adapt easily is... is..." She pauses, says something in her native tongue then frowns. "The word for things such as tumbling, flips, et cetera..." She looks up at Jubilee and smiles. "Thor and I both ave Midgardian garb. It is rarely worn, mind. We are far more comfortable in our armor or garb from Asgard but we do have it." Obviously, since she's wearing some. "I've got nothing specific in mind, Jubilee". Jocelyn shrugs. "I figured we'd pick a random theater and see what was showing". That was Jocelyn's logic behind the idea. It wasn't like she'd think to go online and look at reviews or anything of that nature. It just wasn't her style, to look that stuff up ahead of time. However, Sif's statement causes Jocelyn to furrow her brow in thought, considering things. However, she doesn't speak for the moment, just sitting back and sipping her hot chocolate. Category:Log